Nakama of heart
by ZA.WARUD0
Summary: Série de drabble sur notre Chirurgien de la mort préféré et Corazon. Juste pour le plaisir de lire ce magnifique duo, allégorie du cœur
1. histoire de pain

C'était le matin, il faisait beau et ils prenaient ensemble leur petit déjeuner. Law buvait comme à son habitude un verre de lait et lui Corazon était perdu dans ses pensées. Ça fait déjà cinq minutes qu'il fixait Law tout en pensant

\- Bon, pourquoi tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure, demande Trafalgar

\- J'essaye juste de comprendre

\- De comprendre ?

\- oui je veux comprendre, s'exclama Corazon

\- mais quoi ?

\- je veux comprendre pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le pain ! Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Pour Corazon, cela restera l'un des plus grands mystère de Law.

* * *

 **Laissez vos avis les amis ( oh la rime ! )**


	2. Quand ils font un pari

**Salut voici mon 2ème drabble, j'espère que vous apprécierez et merci aux reviews :)**

* * *

\- Corazon, je suis sérieux ça ne sert à rien

\- tu ne peux pas dire ça sans avoir essayer

\- jte dis que c'est inutile... cette fichue maladie me tuera et c'est comme ça

\- nan Law je te promets qu'on trouvera le ope ope no mi !

\- si tu le dis

Corazon vit que le petit n'était pas vraiment convaincu et lui lança une idée

\- tu veux parier ? demande Corazon

\- un pari ?

\- oui, je te parie que je trouverai ce fruit du démon, assura l'adulte. Si je ne le trouve pas alors tu mourras

\- et si tu le trouve, ce qui est impossible, répondit Law

\- attend je réfléchis... je sais ! Si j'arrive à le trouver et à te soigner, tu devras porter mon nom sur tes vêtements

\- quoi ?! mais c'est ridicule

\- alors peur de perdre ?

* * *

\- capitaine je peux te poser une question, demande Bepo

Law lui adressa un regard pour lui dire qu'il avait son attention

\- ce nom " Corazon " derrière ta veste, j'ai remarqué que ce nom était dans plusieurs de tes vêtements, qu'est ce qu'il signifie.

\- oh ça... c'était juste un stupide pari


	3. Quand il est malade

**Salut je veux encore vous remerciez les reviewers, je suis heureuse que ces drabbles vous plaisent :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Corazon était malade et c'est Law qui s'occupait de lui. Ça avait très difficile pour Law au début, Corazon était vraiment têtu. En effet, il niait qu'il était malade mais Law ne le crut pas une seconde. Comment le croire quand il avait les joues et le nez légèrement rougit et qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Pitoyable disait il

Trafalgar l'avait beaucoup forcé à se reposer et Corazon avait cédé. Trafalgar lui avait préparé des médicaments tout seul, son père était médecin donc il savait à peu près ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le lendemain, Corazon allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Tu sais Law plus tard tu feras un excellent médecin

Law sourit à sa remarque.

* * *

 **laissez vos avis, vos impressions ^^**


	4. fruit du démon

**Ohayo ! Comment ça va ? Moi pas trop à cause de la chaleur :(**

 **Sur ce le 4ème drabble ;)**

* * *

Law et moi étions allongés sur le bateau, il faisait tellement chaud. Law lisait un livre de médecine et moi je parlais de mon fruit du démon, à vrai dire je le vantais

\- mais sérieux Law tu ne le trouves pas cool mon Nagi Nagi no Mi !

\- ouai ouai, dit il blasé

\- avec ça je peux m'infiltrer n'importe où, je peux m'échapper ni vu ni connu et je peux même prendre des ennemis par surprise car ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre ! dis je heureux

\- moi je le trouve complètement inutile, un fruit complètement idiot digne de toi.

\- tu es juste jaloux ! Allez il y a bien une chose que tu trouvera utile dans mon fruit du démon cherche.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir

\- je sais, il pourrait être utile quand je dors, dit il calmement

\- quand tu dors ?

\- oui tu pourras utiliser ton pouvoir sur toi comme ça je n'aurais pas à t'entendre ronfler

Ce gamin devenait de plus en plus insolent.

* * *

 **Dites ce que vous en avez pensé tout le monde, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ^^**


	5. maladresse

**Salut voici un autre drabble, et merci encore les reviews :)**

 **Trafalgar Law : merci contente que tu aimes, comme tu le dis ouai dommage qu'il ne soit plus là je le trouvais génial :(**

* * *

\- mais tire idiot, TIRE !

Comment il veut que je me concentre alors qu'il me crie comme un dingue. C'est pas de ma faute si ce poisson a de la force

\- Law espèce d'idiot, le poisson va s'enfuir si tu ne fais pas vite, TIRE !

\- je ne fais que ça tirer !

J'essayer de tirer de toute mes force mais sans faire exprès je fis tomber le seau où se trouver les appâts. Bon bah tant pis, pas de dîner ce soir

\- qu'est ce que ta fait ! tu es vraiment maladroit Law, ta maladresse nous coûtera la vie.

Je le regardais totalement désespéré

\- je ne sais pas ce qui m'ennui le plus, ne pas avoir attraper de poisson ou bien t'écouter parler de maladresse, dis-je blasé

Ce mec ose parler de maladresse avec moi, on aura tout vu.


	6. Quand ils jouent à Action ou Vérité

\- Action ou Vérité ? demande Corazon

\- action

\- mange un bout de pain

\- c'est hors de question !

\- tu triches dépêche toi de manger le pain ! dit Corazon

Je me lève et m'enfui en courant sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me forcer à manger cette chose qu'on appelle " pain "

Sérieux action et vérité, quel jeu stupide !


	7. Quand ils font les boutiques

_Trafalgar Law_ : oui le pain quel torture x) Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ces drabbles te fassent rire ^^

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda

* * *

C'est dans une journée ensoleillée qu'on était parti en ville à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Il fallait absolument qu'on soigne Law mais de temps en temps, il faut se reposer. Et puis l'apparence, c'est important quand même. J'aimais bien sortir en ville avec Law malgré son sale caractère, c'était un gentil garçon au fond. Je faisais essayer différentes tenue à Law mais je voyais bien que ça ne l'enchanter guère. Je réussi enfin à nous trouver la bonne tenue.

« **Cette tenue te va à merveille Law, tu es vraiment beau** , dis je en souriant

\- **Ouai ouai...** répondit il ennuyé

\- E **t moi Law, tu ne me dis pas que je suis beau dedans ?** dis-je enjoué

\- **Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était pas bien de mentir** » dit il en s'allant

Ce sale gamin... N'est-il pas charmant ?

* * *

Laissez des reviews et vous ferez les boutiques avec Corazon ^^


	8. Frère

**Après avoir regardé au moins une dizaine de fois la mort de Corazon, c'est avec tristesse que je vous présente ce nouveau drabble.**

 **One Piece appartient à Oda**

* * *

Il était allongé sur l'herbe, contemplant ce ciel bleu dans cette belle journée ensoleillée. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait réussi à échapper à Doflamingo. Cinq jours qu'il s'était éteint en cette journée enneigée. Le jeune garçon pouvait encore entendre les balles lâchement tirées par le pirate. En repensant à ce monstre, il serra les poings et arracha l'herbe qu'il avait empoigné.

Après avoir perdu sa famille, il venait de perdre un ami, même bien plus : un frère. Law repensa à tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé pendant leur voyage. Tout lui manquer chez lui, sa bonne humeur, sa maladresse et surtout ce sourire idiot qu'il affichait sur son visage. Il laissa ses larmes coulées, trop épuisé de contenir sa souffrance.

Corazon était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

 **Ce drabble est inspiré d'un light novel Naruto sur la relation entre Sasuke et son frère Itachi. À la prochaine j'espère !**


	9. Apparence

**Hey ! Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews, aux followers, à ceux qui mettent ce recueil en favoris et à tout ceux qui le lisent :)**

* * *

C'était toujours la même chose. Law s'enfuit en courant dans cette hôpital poursuivit par Corazon. La réaction des docteurs et des patients en le voyant lui faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Il se détestait. Son apparence effrayait tout le monde, même lui se faisait peur. Un vrai monstre.

\- Cora-san, laisse tomber tout ça. Regarde moi, ce saturnisme a fait de moi un monstre

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Lui cria Corazon le faisant sursauter. Les monstres ici, c'est eux ! Le Gouvernement Mondial et ces sois-disant docteurs !


End file.
